1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a watertight connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication H07-201406 discloses a watertight connector with a housing made of a synthetic resin. Terminal fittings are accommodated in cavities in the housing. Each terminal fitting has a connecting portion for contacting a mating terminal, and a wire barrel is behind the connecting portion. The wire barrel can be crimped into connection with a section of a core exposed at an end of the wire. A rubber plug is mounted on the terminal fittings and on an insulated section of the wire behind the wire barrel. The rubber plugs are held in close contact with inner wall surfaces of the cavities to prevent entry of water.
Water may enter cavities through clearances between insulation coatings and cores of wires in a connector installed in a vehicle, and the above construction cannot prevent entry of water through this course. Further, the compressed state between the wires and the rubber plug is weakened if the diameter of the wires becomes smaller due to thermal expansion. No countermeasure has been taken against the entry of water in this manner.
The invention was developed in view of the above problems, and an object thereof is to improve watertightness.